Switch
by Renoops
Summary: Twilight happens only Kate's not the one who takes the bullet! TATE
1. Lifeless

**Author's note: **Basically this is set at the end of Twilight. I hope you enjoy this. **_The italics are the character's thoughts. _PLEASE REVEIW!**

* * *

It had been a long couple of days for the team. Gibbs had nearly been blown up at a café thanks to Ari. Tony had recently arrived back at work whilst still recovering from the pneumonic plague, then had also nearly gotten blown up after saving Kate and McGee from a wired car, this was after he had tripped his way down a rocky hill and kicked to the floor by Kate after pretending to save her from a poisonous snake.

They were now at the top of the building where they had just had a pretty major shoot out and Kate had been shot at point blank range but luckily her vest had taken the bullet. McGee was still down on the ground by the car waiting for orders from Gibbs on what to do next and if they had taken down the man inside the building who had just been shooting at him.

Tony rubbed the back of his neck "You did a good job Kate" He ached, he wouldn't normally feel this shit but it had been an extremely rough couple of weeks and right now all he could think about was going home to a hot shower, meat feast pizza and a beer, followed by watching a Clint Eastwood film in bed. Of course normally he would have pictured a woman in this scenario but he was too exhausted to please any woman tonight, _give_ _it another couple of days_.

Gibbs laughed and turned to Kate "You know for once DiNozzo's right".

Kate smiled, _first time I have ever heard that_.

Tony let out a brief smile whilst scanning the rest of the building tops. He noticed something far in the distance.

"I thought I'd be dead before I ever heard that" Kate jokingly replied to Gibb's comment.

Tony realised what it was he could see, he could just about make out a dark haired man with a rifle, aiming straight towards them. _SHIT._

Gibbs and Kate both turned to look at Tony when she finished her sentence and at the same moment Tony bent his knees slightly and leaped from his position into the air knocking both Gibbs and Kate to the floor.

Kate landed on top of Gibbs, who moaned with pain, and quickly rolled away after taking in the initial shock of being swept from her feet.

"DINOZZO!!!! What the hell are you doing?" Kate shouted climbing back to her feet and wiping her trousers and top from gravel and dirt, she turned to look at Tony and she stood still and her mind fell blank. Her forehead gained lines as she frowned, her eyes moved frantically over what she was seeing. She was speechless, shocked, worried, she couldn't understand what she was seeing, if it was in her mind or if it was real.

Gibbs who had smacked his head pretty hard on the gravel rolled to his side regaining realisation on what had happened and looked at Tony who was lying next to him, body still, blood oozing from his side of his body where the bullet proof vest was thin, eyes so wide he was able to see the white all around the edge, dribbles of blood coming from the side of his mouth, he looked lifeless, he looked dead.


	2. Don't cry for me

**Please state in the reveiw whether anyone would like some Mcabby in this. :) As well as what you think so far**

* * *

Gibbs quickly got to his feet, gun aimed out in the direction from which Tony had jumped, the direction of which he assumed the bullet had come from.

Kate rushed down to his side and gently rolled him over onto his back. His face had turned a really pale whitish colour.

"Kate, is he?" Gibbs asked not being able to say the last word, he was still searching the other roof tops for any sign of the shooter, although he already knew who it was, 'Ari'.

Tony's eyes flickered a couple of times and he managed to grumble a few words, which made no sense at all.

A tear streamed down Kate's face, "Tony?" she said gently stroking the side of his face. Tony's eye moved slightly and stared straight into hers. "Gibbs, he's alive" she shouted over to her boss.

Gibbs gave up looking for Ari and joined Tony's side. "Alright DiNozzo, breath and just stay calm alright help will be on it's way" Gibbs looked over at Kate then spoke into his microphone to McGee. "McGee. Tony's been shot, we need a medic up here right away"

"Got it boss" Was the reply he got from Tim.

Gibbs felt the pressure, the risk of loosing one of his agents, his senior agent, he quickly rubbed his forehead then instructed Kate on what to do.

"Kate, take off your jacket and cover the wound with it, apply plenty of pressure"

Kate did as instructed, and within seconds her hands were covered in blood.

Gibbs did the same with taking his jacket off only with his he folded it under Tony's head to try and give him some comfort.

Tony coughed a little then his face seized up in pain. Even coughing caused an instant killer pain in his chest. But he managed to get a few words out.

"Boss, you know when you offered me the extra week off" He coughed out.

"Yeh?" Gibbs replied softly.

"I should have taken it" he concluded

Gibbs laughed quietly.

Kate smiled "I told you that you should have gone home to bed" _I sounded so much like DiNozzo then, an 'I told you so'._

Tony tried to laugh but it hurt too much so he managed a smile instead. "I remember, you were gonna join me right?"

Kate tilted her head and squinted her eyes at him, even though he was wounded he still knew how annoy her. Gibbs looked at her and arched an eyebrow. "It came out wrong" Kate explained.

Then they heard a monstrous noise heading their way. They looked up to see a helicopter coming towards them. Minutes later the copter had landed on the roof top and they were loading Tony onto it.

Kate walked along side of Gibbs as they followed Tony towards the copter.

"I want you to go with them, make sure he's ok, keep me updated" Gibbs instructed.

"You got it" Kate answered and she climbed into the helicopter after the medic man.

She sat by the stretcher on which Tony was lying. They were half way to the hospital and Tony was drifting in and out of consciousness.

He opened his eyes again and the first thing he saw was Kate's worried face. He felt something warm, soft and small covering his right hand, they were Kate's own hands. He could hear her sniffing, trying to keep her tears back. This was the third time she had nearly lost him from her life in a couple of weeks, why shouldn't she feel this emotional.

Kate looked up and saw that Tony was awake again, his eye's staring into hers. She tried to smile but found it hard.

"Hey" She said gently.

"God, I feel like shit" He replied.

"Might be because you got shot" She said sarcastically trying to lighten the mood.

He went to laugh again but hissed with pain whilst clenching his fists.

A tear fell from Kate's eye and she quickly wiped it from her face.

"Don't cry Kate" Tony said meeting her eyes again.

"I'm not" She nodded.

"I'll be fine" He reached out for her hand and squeezed it gently "Besides, if I died who would annoy you at work, tease you with films, owe you money for food, go through you're e-mail…" He went to continue but she interrupted.

"You go through my e-mails?" She asked sounding shocked, _You're talking to DiNozzo of course he goes through your e-mails._

He realised she didn't know this so he tried to pretend it was a joke "No… Of course not"

"If this bullet doesn't kill you then I will" She shone him a smile.

"How about if this bullet doesn't kill me, you buy me dinner when I get out of hospital?" He was being deadly serious, almost being killed again made Tony see what he really wanted and he wasn't afraid of going for it, besides who could turn down an injured man.

She hesitated on answering, she wasn't sure what he meant by dinner. He seemed serious but this was Tony DiNozzo, the man who tortured her at work, but also the man who could make her smile and laugh no matter what.

It had been well over thirty seconds and she hadn't answered, so he pushed her into answering "We got a deal there?".

She nodded, she wasn't sure what she was feeling, maybe it was just the shock of DiNozzo actually being serious with her, or maybe the fact that he had almost died again but whatever it was made he feel excited inside for what was to come. "Deal"

McGee sat in the passenger seat of the car and watched everything go by, which went by pretty fast as Gibbs was driving.

"Tony going to be alright?" Tim asked turning to face Gibbs.

"Took a shot in a pretty back place but he should be fine" Gibbs answered plainly.

"You think that Ari shot him don't you?"

Gibbs turned a corner "I know Ari shot him McGee, and you know it too"

Tim nodded his head slightly "What we gonna do now boss?" Tim asked thinking they were going to go back to Abby for help on finding Ari

Gibbs turned his head and faced McGee "We're gonna hunt him down and kill Ari, once and for all"

* * *

**Please state in the reveiws if anyone would like a bit of Mcabby in this :) As well as what you think so far**


	3. You're gorgeous

Tony lay in his bed, it had been 4 hours since he had come out of surgery and Kate was still waiting for him to come around. The doctor had already informed her that he would need to stay in hospital for at least two more days, but other then the serious pain he would feel for the next couple of weeks he would be fine.

Tony finally began to come around, he was seriously groggy when he first opened his eyes. Most things were a bit blurry but he could just about make out a figure with dark hark sitting by his bed reading a book or a magazine. He blinked a couple of times and the image became much clearer, but he didn't need perfect vision to know who it was sitting by his bed, he always knew when Kate was around. He didn't know how he knew it was just a feeling he got.

"I thought you would have gone by now" Tony croaked out.

Kate looked up and saw Tony staring at her. "Gibb's orders, I have to stay by your side, make sure you're alright"

"And I thought you cared" Tony said sounding disappointed.

"I guess not" She wasn't very good at being serious around Tony, this was something they had never done before, normally between the two of them it was all banter and jokes.

He turned his next slightly to prevent himself from getting cramp and as he did he saw two piles on the bedside cabinet. One was a tall piles of films and another of magazines. He scanned the labels from the film there was James Bond: Die another day, The Indiana Jones trilogy, Day after tomorrow, The Godfather, Rambo, Basic, Home of the brave, Predator and lots more. Then he looked to the top of the pile of the magazines and could just see the title of the first one'GSM'.

Tony's face instantly grew into a wide smile and he turned to face Kate "So you do care about me"

She bit her lip and shook her head to stop her from laughing "Gibbs wants you back in tip top condition and I could think of only one way to get you better again."

He leaned over to try and grab a magazine "God you're a gorgeous woman" he said quietly, then fell back to the bed in pain.

"What did you just say" _he couldn't of said what I thought he did._

He looked at her cautiously _Did I say that out loud? _"What?"

"What did you say when you leaned over?" Kate's eye looked hopeful but he couldn't admit to her what he said.

"I said I can't wait to read those" _That could have been awkward._

"Oh" She seemed disappointed "DiNozzo, you've been awake no more then five minutes from a pretty serious operation and you're already trying to read you're naked lady magazines. Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Aww, come on Katie, Like you said this is the only way you could think of to get me better, and I really do need to get better" He pouted his lips.

She rolled her eyes "Fine" Then she flipped open her book and returned to the page she was previously reading.

"Besides I only need about twenty minutes with this then we can start on our movie marathon. I'm thinking of starting with Predator what do you think?" He looked into her eyes and cocked a smile to one side.

"Marathon, as in one after the other?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well yes Kate, that would be what a marathon is" he replied sarcastically.

She ran her fingers through her hair and he watched the light reflect of its glossiness, followed by a sigh as she answered "Fine, I can do that, I'm just gonna have to ask Gibbs for a raise for doing this"

McGee sat next to Abby in the lab at the computer. She was tapping co-ordinates into the computer to try and make a replay on what happened on the roof top earlier that day. McGee looked at his watch which read 2:30am. He rubbed the bridge of his noise with his thumb and finger.

"Okay" Abby began "I put in the positions of Gibbs, Kate and Tony according to what Gibbs told me, then I took the position of Tony when he was shot and traced the bullet back to where it was shot from. Then after you and Gibbs found where Ari was sitting when he shot Tony I was able to find where his rifle was actually aiming when he shot. Now watch this Timmy, if Tony hadn't of jumped when he did this is what would have happened"

She hit the play button and McGee watched the computer screen, it showed the three agents standing on the one rooftop and Ari and a rifle on another. Then it showed from Abby's calculations the bullet being fired, travelling through the air and hitting the centre agent in the centre of her forehead.

"That means if Ari had of shot where he intended to he would have killed Kate?" McGee asked.

"Within a second" Abby added.

"So… Tony saved Kate's life by taking a bullet for her?"

Abby smiled at Tim finally reached the point she was at. "Exactly"

"I gotta call Gibbs" McGee went to walk away when he felt Abby's arms wrap around his body from behind and her head lay on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're alright" she whispered into his ear, then gently kissed the back of his cheek.

He turned his head and weakly smiled at her, then turned back and headed for the door.

Abby watched him leave and suddenly felt a loneliness inside her, he was her best friend and she would never know how to cope without him in her life.


	4. Damn it DiNozzo

**Two days later, Ari has been killed and Ziva has returned to Israel. **

Kate sat at her desk scanning through old missing persons cases, no actual reason just trying to find something to pass the time, just trying to find something to take her mind off of Tony. Normally she would be happy to put Tony from her mind but over the past two days she couldn't do anything to escape him.

McGee looked up from his computer screen and noticed Kate staring over at Tony's desk.

"Still thinking about him?" He asked

Kate turned her head to face McGee "Trying really hard not to" she replied

"I know what you mean. How is he?"

"Better, he returned home yesterday after noon."

"When's he back at work?"

Kate went to answer but a familiar voice stopped her.

"Damn it DiNozzo, just go home. You were shot only two days ago, you should be resting not working" Gibbs said carrying a cup of coffee in his hand, following him was Tony who had one of his hands clutched to his side.

"Yeh but boss, I've already had two weeks off, I need to work, I need to stay sane. I mean sure I love taking time off to watch tv and eat but there is only so many times you can watch Die Hard, you know what I mean?" Tony looked at Gibbs who was now sitting at his desk.

Gibbs just glared at him as a response.

Tony realised that there was probably a high chance Gibbs has never seen Die Hard. "Guess not" he said quietly to himself.

"Technically, you should still be on sick leave from when you had the pneumonic plague" McGee added trying to be helpful.

Tony shot a look at McGee "Shut up probie!"

"DiNozzo, you have thirty seconds to get your ass out of this building and to go home and rest before I fire you. Kate take him home" Gibbs instructed.

Kate stood from her chair and grabbed a jacket.

"But boss…" Tony began.

Gibbs just began counting to show how serious he was "30…29…"

Tony sat in the passenger seat of Kate's car and looked out of the window. They hadn't spoken much in the car. Kate had felt the atmosphere awkward due to these weird feelings she had every time she was around him.

"Take a right here" Tony instructed. _Gibbs said I can't stay at work, didn't say I can't go else where._

"That's not the way to your place Tony" Kate said. _What's he up to?_

"I know, but just take it trust me" He said glancing into her eyes.

Kate caved in, there was something about his look with made her feel weak inside.

Tony instructed her a couple more directions then finally she pulled up outside of a small restaurant. Black table and chairs outside with a little bright green hedge separating the road from the feel of the restaurant. The place had a little Italian flag outside of the front door with a man dressed in a suit holding what looked like menus.

"What are we doing here" Kate asked looking confused.

"Our deal remember, I get out of hospital you take me to dinner" Tony shone her a cheeky smile then climbed out of the car.

Kate did the same and stood by his side looking at the restaurant "Gibbs told me to take you home and get you to rest"

"Yeh well we can do that after and if you're lucky I'll let you rest with me" He winked and she felt a funny tingling sensation down her spine which made her smile. Although why this happened she had no idea. She sighed and followed Tony into the restaurant.

They were sat in the corner of the little cosy restaurant, next to the fire and by a window. The table had a little chequered red and white table clothe with a candle in the centre and a little wicker basket full of bread rolls. Very romantic!

"You like it?" Tony asked relaxing back into his chair staring at Kate waiting for an answer.

She smiled gently and gently fiddled with a napkin on the table "I love it"

Tony noticed her fiddling with the napkin, _Obviously nervous for some reason_

A waiter joined them and poured two glasses of red wine. More romantic.

They ordered their food and spent the rest of the meal more or less in silence stealing the odd glance at the other when they weren't looking.

The waiter came back and collected the dessert dishes leaving them the bill.

Kate pulled out her purse ready to pay when Tony rested his hand on hers.

"I got it" he said pulling out his wallet and chucking the money on the table.

"But the deal was that I pay"

Tony smiled as he looked at her "What can I say, I'm a gentleman"

She raised her eyebrows at him.

She leaned in towards the centre of the table and looked outside, it was dusk, just getting pretty dark outside. Tony watched the light of the flickering candle light up the features of Kate's face, her eyes, her cheeks, her lips. Her lips, how much he wanted to taste them, touch them with his own. She turned from looking outside and looked at Tony who was just smiling at her.

Then he leaned in on the table too closing the distance between the two of them. Their faces were only centimetres apart. They were staring deeply into each others eyes.

Kate's bottom lip quivered gently, she was excited about what may happen but scared too. _Kate what the hell are you doing, this is Tony, no way is he going to kiss you and no way are you going to kiss him. Remember what he's like, a womaniser, loud, obnoxious. _With all these things in mind she still couldn't pull herself away. She could see what so many woman had fallen for DiNozzo, he was charming, funny, smart although she had also always promised herself that she would never let him have the satisfaction of sleeping with a co-worker. Then of course as well there was rule twelve, this she could never break.

Tony could tell just by looking at her how many thoughts were in her head, she must be going overdrive inside there, however his mind was calm and peaceful there was only one thing in his mind, how much he wanted to kiss her. He had resisted the temptation for so long he couldn't hold back any longer. He leaned in closer to finally do what he had wanted to for so long.


	5. I love you!

Kate felt Tony's lips press against hers and had an instant flashback of a phone call she remembered him having a few weeks ago, it consisted of a girl he had slept with calling him trying to get him to go out with her again but he kept turning her down. She claimed she was in love with him and sounded distraught that he had turned her down. She realised that even though she felt so strongly for Tony she didn't want to get hurt like the previous women he had been with, she didn't want Tony to break her heart in half.

She pulled away and stood from her chair. Tony opened his eyes and looked up whilst still confused.

"Kate what's wrong…." He asked

"I have to go" She said whilst turning away.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Tony I can't do this" she looked sad when she said this and then moved away.

He stood up from his chair and went after her, she had already left the restaurant and he was making his way out of the restaurant when one of the waiters stopped him.

"Excuse me sir the bill?"

Tony pointed over to where they were sitting "On the table"

The waiter nodded and Tony turned back to head after Kate but he was too late, he saw her car drive off down the street and make a turning.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. He looked up into the sky and felt a wet drop fall onto his cheek, followed by another, then another. It began to rain and before he knew it was absolutely pouring down. He lowered his head and began to walk, no actual location in mind. He could normally have any woman he wanted, but for the first time he found someone he wanted more then anything in the world and he got rejected by her and this feeling hit him hard in the gut. But he knew what he had to do. Something Gibbs had taught him when he first joined NCIS, If you fall at the first hurdle then you get up off your ass and try again, and you keep trying until you succeed and win what you want.

A few hours later Kate stood by the window in her living room with a hot cup of coffee between her hands staring out into the streets which were being plastered with sheets of hard pouring rain. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard the phone ring, she placed her coffee on the table and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She answered

"Kate, it's me. Listen before you hang up I need to talk to you" She instantly recognised Tony's voice.

"Tony can we not talk about this…" She started but he interrupted.

"No, we need to. I don't care right now if you don't want to do this alright, I need to come round and tell you something"

"I don't think you should come round Tony, it's pouring down with rain and I'm not sure I feel like talking about this right now"

"Well it's a bit late, look outside your window"

She frowned and walked over to the window and peered out. She saw a figure standing by her door getting wetter by the second.

"You gonna let me in?" He asked.

She smiled gently, hung up the phone and walked across to the door. She opened it to see Tony on the other side. His clothes were soaked through, hair dripping and stuck to his head. He was shivering from the coldness of the water. His eyes had a sadness in them and Kate felt weak inside just by looking at him.

"Tony…" she began

He pressed his fingers against her lips and gently ssshhed her.

"Just listen to me" he said gently "I've spent the last couple of weeks at home trying to understand why you stayed with me when you found out I had the plague and I couldn't put my finger on it, but then when I jumped and took the bullet for you I realised what it was. I have these feelings for you and I have no idea what they are because to be honest I've never experienced anything like this before but these are real I know they're because of you. And if you want me to go now I will, just as long as you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel the same."

She sniffed back a tear "Tony I don't want to get hurt".

Another tear rolled down her face and he gently brushed it from her cheek with his thumb as he cupped his hands round her face.

"I promise you Kate, that I will never ever hurt you, and I will do whatever I can to protect you, because… because… I think that I love you"

Kate looked up from the ground and into his eyes. She could tell he was being honest and another tear ran down her face, only this time a happy tear. She smiled.

"I Love you too Anthony DiNozzo"

He returned the smile and finally lent down and pressed his lips against hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he walked out from the rain and into her living room.

She pulled away for a second "We're going to try for this properly yeh?"

He stroked her face and smiled brightly "I'm going to give this everything I have, I'm going to give you everything I have" Then he kissed her forehead, ran his fingers through her hair and stared into the eyes of the woman he loved and the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

**The End**

**Please review as this was my last chapter and I really want to know what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
